The perfect kiss
by winxclublobo
Summary: What girls dos notdream of the perfect kiss . i'm nothat good at summuies but read this fanfiction please it worth your time. TxB BXl SXP . by the way the only thing i own is the story and my oc's


The perfect kiss  
>Disclaimer I don't own anything but my Oc's so I really hope you like the the stories<br>Brook and Tyson  
>Tyson looked at Brook she was perfect. Her lovely peach colored skin. Her light brown hair. Her perfect green eyes. What liked the most were her rose colored lips. Always so perfect so full of joy. Brook sighed as she stared into his dreamy eyes. Tyson was so perfect she was so lucky to have him. They had only met 3 days ago and all she wanted was to kiss him. Brook darling is something wrong. Did you just call me darling Tyson. I so sorry I hope I not moving to fast. Tyson you should know your as red as a beet. I am , it looked so easy in all the war movies . What seemed so easy in the war movies Brook asked as her eyes gleamed with hopefulness. Asking the dame to be the soldiers girlfriend. You want me to be your girl friend. You're everything I could ask for in a girl. So what do you say Brook. Well Tyson yes I love to be your girlfriend . Great now I hope you don't me doing this . Doing wha ... Brook was not able to finish her sentence , Tyson pick her up and kiss her on the lips. It was just like that famous kiss from that picture of that soldier kissing that girl in the street. Wow what a kiss Tyson stated after they broke apart. Tyson that kiss was like a dream come true your the best boyfriend ever Brook stated. We have an hour before lights out do you want to kiss some more Tyson asked. I love to Tyson. For the next 30 minutes all they did was kiss . We should be getting back to are dorm it sleep over night the movie starts in 5 minutes. As they ran to the Ra yellow dorm Tyson held Brook hand. What took you two so long Jaden asked. They paid no heed to Jaden. Tyson spun Brook around and they both sat on the floor happily . What up with those two Jaden Stated as Tyson put both of his arms around Brook's waist. Jaden are you really that dense Alexis asked him . Can't you see that there a couple now. Oh con-grates you two . Brook just smiled every thing was right with the world.<br>Lily x Bastion  
>It was really quite in the Ra yellow dorm. Everyone was at a big party off the island expect Bastion and lily. Both of them had made the chose not to party and stay at duel academy to study for the finals that were in two days and prefect there decks for the final duel exams that were also two days away. Bastion stopped work for a little bit to look at Lily. To him she was so perfect. Her dark brown went to her waist. Her eyes were a lovely shade brown with a splash of green. Her lips were a very light rose pink shade. He loved her so much he could not take it anymore . Lily do you like me Bastion asked. Lily milky white skin made it hard to hind a blush. I guess Lily stated. I mean do you like me so much that you would let me kiss you. Lily blubbered out yes I love Bastion with the biggest blush ever on her face. Bastion got up and walked right up to lily and kissed her on the lips. Lily got up right away and wrapped her arms around his neck. She could feel Bastion running his fingers though her long hair and she loved it . When Bastion got down to her waist he pulled her in closer to him so he could deepen the kiss. Lily could feel Bastion's tongue licking the bottom of her lips begging for entrance to her mouth. Lily was more than happy to do this. Bastion could feel Lily's tongue dancing with his and he loved it. There tongues fought for a little but Bastion tongue won. Then Bastion not thinking at all went onto kissing Lily's neck. Lily let out a small moan that she glad no one was around to hear. Bastion made a super big move without knowing it. I making out with Bastion in a bed Lily screamed in her head. Lily wanted this so bad just not now their were both so young. Bastion looked at there position and started to freak out they were in a bed together . Lily could feel herself starting to take off Bastion shirt so she moaned. Lily moan made Bastion think about he was doing and went back to French Kissing Lily. After about 3 seconds more they broke apart both of them needing air. Bastion that was ... Just wow. Lily I'm sorry if I went to far to fast. No Bastion it was just right. They both smiled then Bastion noticed that Lily's glass were all fogged up. Here let me get that for you. He took out a small piece of cloth then took a breath on her glasses and cleaned them . Lily giggled. The next day everyone bet that Bastion and Lily would be sleeping on their desk or still studying . Brook and Tyson bet that Bastion would be French kissing Lily when they got back to duel academy. Everyone laughed when they said it the first time. They were not laughing when they walked into Bastion room to find him French kiss Lily. What the hell man Jaden stated. Lily broke apart from Bastion and threw a big textbook at Jaden. Well what do you know their is one more use for this thing lily stated. Then she went back to French Kissing Bastion. There so lucky there's no school today Alexis said. Tyson walked up to them blew a horn in their ears. They broke apart quickly and Bastion hit Tyson. What the hell was that for man. Dude it called air you were going need anyway. Hey love birds come on let's go get food. Bastion and lily walked out the room hand in hand.<br>Syrus + Penny  
>Syrus this place romantic Penny<br>giggle. I guess it is a little bit romantic. A little Syrus this place is out a wonderful dream . I guess all that missing is the prince charming. Wrong again he standing right there. I'm no prince . What of course your a prince. Am I your prince . Yes Penny yelled and started French kissing him. Syrus was in a state of shock. He could not believe that Penny liked him back. Penny was an angel to him with her milky white skin violet eyes and her light orange lips. She pulled apart from him quickly wanting to kill herself. He doesn't like you like that I should have known. Penny I have some thing to ask you. What is it Syrus said with sadness in her voice. Do you love. She I do love why. Because I love you too. Really Penny said with Excitement In her voice. Syrus just walked up to her and kissed her gently on the lips. Syrus you're the best Penny stated. Really guys you have leave me the only single guy Stated Jaden as he saw Penny and Syrus kissing.  
>Tyson and Brook again<br>Tyson was kissing Brook as she looking for her keys in her purse. When she found she opened the door her parents house. I can't believe your parents let me here with you alone Tyson stated. When I turned 16 I could have boys here alone. Mom said that I should really be ready for that big step and to Stay safe. My dad told me to make sure to get the boy's address just in case he needed to drag him into a shot gun wedding. You don't have to worry about that if you do get pregnant I be their for you there very step of the way. Your the best Tyson Brook stated. Tyson stated to kiss her very passingly and spun her around. Tyson wait Brook said to Tyson. If your not ready I can wait. Tyson I was just going to say we should go to my room. Tyson followed Brook up her room with had a huge bed and there were pictures of him and Brook together. Now where we said Brook with a smile. Were we about to take the next step Tyson said with a blush in his check. That right Brook said Brook as she went back to kiss Tyson. Tyson pushed her down to the bed ever so gently. They had been dating for two years now. Brook smiled as could feel her self taking off Tyson shirt. Now she could feel his abs and she was loving it . Tyson slowly stated to take off Brook's dress. When her dress come off he started to worry that they had forgotten something every important . Brook I believe that are forgetting something. Don't worry I'm on the pill. Okay I guess he went back to kissing her. Tyson loved Brook so much that he wanted to take things slow. Brook stopped kissing looked at him with what's wrong. This is wrong we should not being doing this in till were engaged. Brook got up and put her dress back on. I am glad you said that because I was feeling the same way and then Tyson said let's just wait. Yay let's just wait stated Brook.  
>Bastion x lily again<br>Lily it weird that parents are ok with. Trust me my mom trust you she know if I get pregnant you will be there for me. Won't you ? Bastion smiled at her of course if I got you pregnant I would marry you right way. Good so do like my room? Bastion looked around and saw a picture of him and Lily hugging. He also saw a bookshelf filled with books but took out one and smiled. You keep a picture album of us he said with a grin. Yes do you want to see it. Yes I do Bastion said. The first picture was of him and Lily standing outside there dorm room with Bastion wearing Lily's glasses. The next picture was one of one of there late night study meetings. Both of them hard and work. Is that all Lily said Bastion with a smirk. Yes it is there anything else you want. Well there is one thing Bastion said as he wrapped his arms around Lily's waist. Bastion that is one thing I be willing to give you all time. They began to kiss and lily can feel Bastion taking off her glasses for her face and then she felt his tongue asking for excess to Lily's mouth with was quickly granted. Bastion pulled in closer so he could deepen the kiss. They lay on her bed when she heard the sound of a jet plane. My dads home lily screamed then broke apart from Bastion. So Bastion sighed. He is going want yo meet you. So who is your dad Bastion asked Lily. Seto Kiba Lily said shy. Bastion thought she was kidding in till Seto Kiba walked into her room. Dad Lily cried as she ran to father to hug him. How have you been dear and where is he. Dad this is Bastion. It's good to meet you Bastion Seto said as he gave him a strong painful hand shake. It good to meet you to sir. Lily I want you show Bastion out of the house. Bastion wanted to srceam he want Lily dad to like him. And show him to my jet if he is going to run Kiba crop one day he is going to need to learn the name of the staff . 


End file.
